Minha Pequena
by Lina Limao
Summary: Sakura tinha um problema: Sua baixa Estatura. :: Oneshot :: NaruSaku :: Presente pra Kaenze ::


**Título: **Minha Pequena

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Personagem/Casal: **NaruSaku (;

**Set:** Inverno

**Tema:** Altura

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** Sakura tinha um problema, sua estatura.

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

**xoxoxoxox**

_Minha Pequena_

Era verão, o sol estava exageradamente quente e a brisa suave dava um ar de calmaria na agitada Konoha. Na área de treinamento Sete, dois corpos mantinham-se deitados no chão, um sobre o outro. O de baixo, parecia dormir enquanto o de cima, brincava com seus cabelos.

Ela colocou uma das mechas de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e continuou brincando com os cabelos loiros do outro. Mantinha-se deitada em cima do peitoral dele, e a diferença de seus tamanhos era incrivelmente visível. Ela deu um longo suspiro e ele abriu os olhos azuis, fitando-a.

- O que houve, Sakura-chan? – Ele perguntou, Sakura continuou brincando com os cabelos dele, enquanto respondia.

- Ah, Naruto, você tão alto e eu sou tão pequena. Como você não se enjoa de mim? – Ela perguntou, ele riu.

- Não, sério, o que foi? – Perguntou, ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu estou falando sério. – Ela respondeu, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e entreabriu a boca, numa expressão de entendimento.

- Ah, mas não tem problemas em ser pequena. Se bem que pela quantidade de força que você tem, você devia ser um pouco mais alta, Sakura-chan. – Sakura cerrou os olhos.

- Ótimo saber que você ainda me acha uma monstrenga. Por que você namora comigo mesmo? Tem uma paixonite por pessoas feias e de baixa estatura? – Sakura perguntou, parando de brincar com os cabelos de Naruto e fazendo um bico enorme. Ele sorriu.

- Eu devo ter. – Respondeu sem pensar, Sakura o fuzilou com o olhar e ele tentou consertar. - Ah, Sakura-chan, ser pequena é ruim por não poder alcançar livros numa prateleira alta, ou não conseguir socar uma pessoa mais alta na cara. – Naruto falou tirando-a de cima dele e se sentando. Ela o fitou e abraçou-se aos joelhos.

- Estranhamente você tem razão. – Ela falou. Naruto sorriu, ergueu-se e estendeu a mão pra Sakura, que aceitou sem pensar.

– Ser pequena, tem muitas desvantagens. – Naruto falou enquanto escorava-a numa árvore e a erguia pelos pulsos, deixando-a pendurada, com os pés sem nem ao menos tocar no chão. – Você fica um tanto indefesa. – Ele murmurou enquanto deixava seu hálito bater contra a face dela, deixando Sakura estática. Logo, soltou-a. – Ou com aquela sensação de que você não alcança algo que quer. – Naruto falou esticando o braço e pegando uma flor que Sakura só alcançaria numa longa meia hora de pulos.

- Hora não exagere, eu não sou tão pequena assim, eu ainda sou um pouco alta. – Ela falou apanhando a flor e fitando Naruto, que tornava a se deitar no chão, com as mãos na nuca. – Não fique se exibindo só por que cresceu um pouco.

- Um pouco? Sakura-chan, eu cheguei a ser menor do que você. – Naruto falou antes de dar uma curta risada. Sakura corou e bufou. Cruzou os braços e se sentou, escorada na árvore.

- Fala sério. – Murmurou enquanto fazia um bico. Naruto sorriu e virou-se de barriga pro chão, com os braços largados e um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Fitava Sakura com o mesmo ar de sempre, ela era incrível, mas às vezes era tão bobinha.

- Mas, Sabe, Sakura-chan, ser baixinha deve ter seu lado bom. – Naruto falou aproximando-se dela. Ela pegou-o e puxou-o para seu colo, enquanto brincava com os cabelos loiros e fitava os olhos azuis, brincalhões. Sorriu.

- Vamos, fale a verdade. – Sakura falou, Naruto deu um meio sorriso.

- Olha, se você fosse alta, você ia ser invencível e isso não ia ser legal. – Naruto falou, Sakura cerrou os olhos e ele espantou-se. – Calma, calma, isso foi um elogio! – Exclamou. Sakura pareceu tranqüilizar-se. Naruto suspirou, aliviado. – Bom, você também não precisa se abaixar muito pra entrar na barraca de rámen, ou pra pegar uma moeda. – Sakura cerrou os punhos e Naruto saiu do colo dela.

- Eu acho bom você parar. – Ela ameaçou, ele sorriu. Foi atrás dela e levantou-a, de modo que ficasse abraçado com ela, enquanto Sakura mantinha-se de braços cruzados, aparentemente emburrada.

- Mas se você não fosse pequena, você não iria se encaixar tão bem quanto você se encaixa no meu abraço. – Naruto falou enquanto encaixava seu queixo no ombro dela. Sakura corou levemente. – Você não ia poder deitar em cima de mim, por que você seria maior que eu, ai ia ficar muito estranho. – Ele falou, ela riu. – Você não poderia se segurar nas minhas costas quando a gente está indo a caminho de uma missão... – Naruto completou enquanto sentia Sakura apertá-lo e ouvia a risada dela. – E você não seria a minha pequena, como eu gosto de chamar. – Sakura deu um selinho em Naruto e aninhou-se nele.

- Tem razão, eu prefiro ser pequena. Você me convenceu! – Falou enquanto esticava seu braço e afagava-lhe os cabelos loiros.

**xoxoxoxox**

_Essa fic vai de presente pra uma ameba mutante chamada Kaenze. _

_Ela que como eu gosta de NaruSaku, merece uma fic só dela, né? XD_

_Que posso de ser dessa fic? _

_Exageradamente fuffly, curtinha e com um pouquinho de humor, mas só um pouco. XD_

_Espero que você goste, Kah, amo tu, tia, essa fic é sua *-*'_


End file.
